Rinse
by Taxi
Summary: A songfic about Serena's and Darien's breakup. Mostly deals with Serena's feelings and thoughts.


I don't own Sailor Moon or the song. The song is Rinse by Vanessa Carlton.

~She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye.

She would suffer she would fight and compromise.~

"Darien, please, I just want to be with you…" Serena choked out. Sleek crystalline tears ran down her cheeks. "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Serena, but I don't love you anymore. You might as well just accept it." Darien's voice was cold and hard like a bar of steel.

~She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright.

For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight~

"But what about our destiny?" Serena was desperate to find a way to keep her and Darien together. "What about when you said you loved me and you wanted to marry me? What happened to change you?"

Darien was now fed up with this. His dreams had already forced him to go this far. If he didn't get away from Serena soon he was going to put her in danger.

  
~She must rinse this all away.

She can't hold him this way.

She must rinse this all away.

She can't love him this way.~

"Darien, please," Serena begged. "I can't lose you! Please don't do this." 

  
~How she'd be soothed

How she'd be saved if he could see,

She needs to be held in his arms to be free.

But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand.~

"Serena, will you just get it through your meatball brain that I don't love you anymore?" Darien started yelling at her. "It's over! O-V-E-R, over. Get it?"

  
~She must rinse this all away.

She can't hold anybody this way.

She must rinse this all away.

She can't love him~

"You don't mean that…" Serena whispered.

"Yes, I do. Now will you just go?" Darien said coldly. Yet, inside, his heart was breaking.

Serena turned and ran from her ex's apartment. She ran faster and faster, trying to escape the pain that Darien had inflicted on her.

  
~And as she runs away she fears she won't be followed.

What could be worse than leaving something behind?~

'Why is he doing this?' Serena thought. 'What did I do? Did I displease him in some way? Or maybe he just wants a girlfriend his own age, someone who is more mature, more not klutzy, more…more…not me…' Serena saw the arcade and suddenly wanted to wash her face and not let anyone know Darien had broken up with her. 'He loves me,' Serena thought as denial took over her emotions. 'We'll be back together in a few days…I know it…Darien just needs some time to clear his head…' She ran into the arcade and before anyone could see the bloodshot eyes or moist skin that she carried, she was in the bathroom alone. 

~And as the depth of ocean slowly becomes shallow,

It's loneliness she finds.~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------{@

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------{@

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------{@

Serena was late for school once again. Although this had been the first time since Darien had broken up with her. She was getting to school earlier to avoid running into Darien like she always did before the breakup. She was having such a wonderful dream of herself and Darien dancing in the Silver Millennium that she just couldn't will herself to wake up before it was over. Serena was running to school and replaying the dream in her head so as not to lose it when BAM! She was suddenly on the ground apologizing to whomever she crashed into. She looked up and there he was.

~If only he was mine.~

"Darien…" she whispered. He began to turn away. "Darien, please wait!" Serena grabbed his arm. "Please…just tell me why…"

  
~She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye.

She would suffer, she would fight and compromise.~

He turned his face away from hers. He couldn't look at her innocent, heart broken face and lie again. "I don't love you anymore." He kept his voice from breaking just barely. "I'm…sorry." He ran off quickly leaving Serena in a heap of pain on the sidewalk. She no longer cared about school or what her parents would do if she ditched. She got up, brushed herself off, and began to wander around town aimlessly.

~She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright.

For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------{@

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------{@

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------{@

What happened to their relationship? Did she do something unforgivable? Did he do something unforgivable and wanted to spare her that pain? Was it Rini?

  
~She must rinse him.

She must rinse him.~

She couldn't sleep. *He* was consuming her mind. *He* was keeping sleep out of her reach. 

~She can't rinse him.

She can't rinse him.~

"Darien…please come back to me…" she whispered to the night.

~She can't,

She won't,

She must rinse him.

She can't,

She won't,

She must rinse him.~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------{@

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------{@

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------{@

"I'm sorry, Serena." Darien whispered to the night. "But it must be like this…"

  
~She must rinse this all away.

She can't hold him this way.

She must rinse this all away.

She can't love him this way.~

"I never wanted to hurt you…"


End file.
